


Grow old with me

by silverfairylight



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfairylight/pseuds/silverfairylight
Summary: Seelenverwandte sind real.Dein Seelenverwandter ist der Mensch, der dir schon vor deiner Geburt zugeteilt wird.Der Mensch, mit dessen Seele deine verbunden ist.Der Mensch, zu dem du eine tiefere Verbundenheit fühlst, als zu deiner Familie.Der Mensch, mit dem du dein Leben verbringen sollst.Woran erkennt man seinen Seelenverwandten?Genau das fragt sich Leon seit Jahren.





	Grow old with me

**Author's Note:**

> Meine allererste Geschichte, mit welcher ich zufrieden bin. Ich hoffe, ihr seid es auch und mein Werk gefällt euch!

Seelenverwandte sind real. 

Dein Seelenverwandter ist der Mensch, der dir schon vor deiner Geburt zugeteilt wird.  
Der Mensch, mit dessen Seele Deine verbunden ist.  
Der Mensch, zu dem du eine tiefere Verbundenheit fühlst, als zu deiner Familie.  
Der Mensch, mit dem du dein Leben verbringen sollst. 

Woran erkennt man seinen Seelenverwandten? 

Genau das fragt sich Leon seit Jahren. Er glaubt nicht an diesen übersinnlichen Quatsch. Behauptet er jedenfalls. Eigentlich fragt er sich schon, wie es ist, einen Seelenverwandten zu haben. 

Seine Eltern sind Seelenverwandte. Immer wieder erzählen sie Leon, wie es war, als sie sich trafen und kennenlernten. Sie alterten. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Seelenverwandten zusammen alt werden und ihr Leben zusammen leben. 

Aber das war ja allgemein bekannt. 

Ab dem 21. Lebensjahr altert man nicht mehr, bis man seinen Seelenverwandten kennen- und lieben gelernt hat. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Seelenverwandten zusammen alt werden sollen. 

Aber es gibt auch einige wenige Menschen, die noch ein zusätzliches Zeichen erhalten. 

Es ist eine Art Tattoo, welches erst ab dem 21. Lebensjahr sichtbar wird. 

Es ist ein Wort. Ein elementares Wort, dass dein Seelverwandter zu dir gesagt haben wird. Erst dann wird es sichtbar. 

Leon findet jedoch, dass das alles Unsinn ist. Wie sollen denn diese Zeichen auf deinen Körper kommen? Nirgends wird dieser Vorgang erklärt. Dieser Fall sei zu selten. Es steht nichtmal etwas in den ganzen Seelenverwandtschafts-Büchern, die Leon alle gelesen hatte. Nur um sich zu informieren, ist doch klar. 

***

Leon war vor einem halben Jahr 20 geworden und seit dem ist nichts passiert. 

Wenn man dem Ganzen glauben schenken konnte, dann hat er seinen Seelenverwandten noch nicht gefunden. Und gesprochen mit ihm oder ihr hatte er logischerweise auch noch nicht.  

Das machte das Ganze noch frustrierender. 

Je länger dieser Seelenverwandtschafts Hokus-Pokus dauerte, desto weniger glaubte Leon an dessen Existenz. 

Mittlerweile war es ihm sogar egal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau werden würde. Er wollte nur, dass endlich etwas passierte. 

Leons Schwester versuchte ihm jedes Mal zu erklären, dass er geduldig sein musste und das es bei ihr auch länger gedauert habe. Doch jetzt war sie glücklich verheiratet und Mutter zweier Kinder. 

Im Grunde genommen kam es Leon eigentlich ganz recht, dass er gerade keinen Lebenspartner hatte. Der würde nämlich, genauso wie er, nur noch aus Nudeln mit optionalen Soßen und Kaffee bestehen.

Der ganz normale Uni-Prüfungs-Stress-Alltag eben. 

Und genau dieser Stress brachte ihn an einem gewöhnlichen regnerischen Morgen in den Coffee-Shop neben der Uni. 

Er brachte Leon zu Max. 

 

***


End file.
